


The Whole of My Heart

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cereal, Cute, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Whole Foods because i saw something about whole foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up for the fourth time this week because a certain someone won't leave his mind. Because sleep doesn't seem to be happening any time soon, he decides to head to the store to buy more cereal in which he then runs into the certain someone who won't leave his mind.





	The Whole of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this youtube video about a couple who met at a whole foods and so i wrote this lmao. i thought it'd be cute. so please enjoy!

Kyungsoo opens the kitchen cabinet and stares Lucky the Leprechaun dead in the eyes for a few moments before shutting the door in his face. Lucky Charms just isn’t going to do it anymore. He’s eaten them for months as a late night snack but the tiny beige bits are getting too dry and bland for his taste. Sorry Sir Charms, but you need to be replaced. 

Kyungsoo yawns and scratches his cheek. He looks at the time and scrunches his face at the idea at heading to the grocery store at 3 AM. Why’s it have to be so damn early? He shrugs when he feels his stomach grumble and after sliding on some socks and his old sneakers, he grabs his apartment keys and makes his way into the elevator. He leans on the back wall and waits. This is the fourth time this week he’s woken up at three just to eat cereal and he’s beginning to find this absolutely ridiculous. This all started after this too attractive man named Jongin entered the elevator with him about 3 months ago. The guy shoved his arm through the two closing doors and decided to stand right next to him even though it was completely empty. He smelled really good as well, like Old Spice’s High Endurance scent, and on top of that, their hands kept brushing each other. Jongin didn’t seem bothered by it at all, so unbothered even, Kyungsoo couldn't even tell if he knew it was happening. Even before this incident they’ve had minor interactions. They live in the same building so they see each other in passing, and every time Jongin says a hello of some sort. Whether it actually be a hello or just a simple wave. Even at the mailboxes on the first floor at 9 AM he says hi, sometimes even asking how his morning is going so far. It’s just so attractive how friendly he is. Needless to say, Kyungsoo has big a crush on this guy and his health is suffering because of it. All his own fault, but still.

Kyungsoo exits the elevator and makes his way down the street. He’s lucky he lives nearby the only 24 hour Whole Foods in the world because he doesn’t have the stamina to go farther than down the block.

He enters through the automatic doors and skips grabbing a basket. He probably doesn’t need it since he only plans on getting one new cereal, but if he does decide he wants another then he will deal with that later.

As he’s making his way past the disgustingly fresh looking fruits, his eyes catch a familiar figure. Jongin. Kyungsoo stops in tracks and takes in the scene before him. A man, who’s practically a model, fruit shopping at 3 AM and is looking like a damn snacc while doing it. He isn’t even trying either and it’s not fucking fair. He clearly just woke up (if you ignore the time), his light brown hair looks messy, he’s wearing blue pajama pants with white plaid stripes on them which drape pass his ankles and rest on the dirty floor. He also has a plain, white t-shirt that's too nicely fitted and ends just above the hip, barely hiding the waistband of the aforementioned pants.The sleeves are lopsided, one side being more cuffed than the other, displaying his toned muscles to the whole store, and most importantly, to Kyungsoo. 

He tries to avert his gaze. If he doesn’t tear his eyes away now, he’ll end up staring forever. 

He makes his way past the literal supermodel and enters the world of cereal. It’s always weird to go cereal shopping because it’s odd to see just how many different kinds of cereal ideas there are and all the copies and bootlegs there are of those same mainstream cereals. It makes it seem like there’s more flavors than there really is, because if you really think about it, there’s only so many flavors. 

Kyungsoo slowly steps through the long cereal aisle, looking at each and every odd mascot there is. It’s also weird to him that the mascots have to be cute and friendly looking to make more sales. The moment the cereal world has an objectively creepy mascot, he’s on that shit. Doesn’t even matter if it’s a flavor he’ll hate. He’ll buy it just or the novelty of having it.

He reaches his hand forward to grab a cereal he’s never had the pleasure of having yet when he bumps into someone.

“Oh shi-- I’m sorry.” He turns and when he looks up, his eyes meet the prettiest chocolate brown orbs he’s ever seen. “I-- uh-- I didn’t mean to-- I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

“It’s alright. It was my fault. I just wanted to get your attention somehow,” Jongin smiles widely.

Kyungsoo blinks confused. 

“I saw you walk past me and I wanted to say hey.”

Kyungsoo has absolutely no words for he’s too busy taking in the sight of Jongin. The front angle of him wearing this shirt is just too good to ignore. You can see his taut pecks and the small outline of his nipples showing through. This man is godly.

Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the hard dots and back up to the taller man’s eyes and finds him staring down at him with a small smirk. 

“So, why are you here so late?” Jongin inquires.

“Uh, well, I needed more cereal so I came by to get more. You?” Kyungsoo asks, only now realizing just how close Jongin still is to his body. He takes a step back, enough room to fit one whole person, but Jongin closes the space between them once more, probably not understanding Kyungsoo’s need for space in this moment. Well, “need.” Kyungsoo would love to get all up in Jongin’s space, but that doesn’t seem so appropriate to do in a grocery store or to a man he doesn’t even know is gay, or is into him for that matter. But Jongin’s scent is completely intoxicating right now and it’s making it hard to resist the urge to hardcore flirt. The only thing holding him back besides everything else mentioned is the fact he hasn’t showered yet. He can already feel the grease in his hair and the oils on his skin. He showered yesterday so realistically he should be fine, but he can’t help but to feel so gross in front of such a seemingly perfect human.

“Cereal? At three AM?” Jongin chuckles lightly and looks to the side to think about it a moment. “Isn’t it a weird hour to go buy cereal?”

Kyungsoo takes another step away and bumps into the shelf behind him. “Isn’t it an odd hour to buy fruit?” he deadpans.

Jongin nods in understanding. “Touche. But I needed something to do. I couldn’t sleep and I felt snacky.” He looks around at the cereal behind Kyungsoo and down the aisle with a slight pout.

Kyungsoo scoffs in his head out of jealous amazement. Jongin totally would eat fruits as a snack, that shouldn’t be such a surprise because of how sculpted he is, but yet here we are. And here’s himself in all his pudgee, squishy, normal, average, man-body glory holding a fucking box of Cocoa Puffs in one hand, ready to absorb all of its chocolaty and fatty calories and for him to not work it all back off. Amazing. He totally doesn’t feel ashamed for his life choices, not at all. Not. At. All,

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either so I got snacky too,” Kyungsoo decides to reply with in a slight mumble. 

Jongin nods happily in response. “Oh hey, you’re getting Cocoa Puffs?” He lifts the box closer by cupping Kyungsoo’s hand and lifting it up. 

“U-Uh, yeah. I haven’t had these before…” Kyungsoo’s thoughts trail off and can only manage to focus on the warm grip around his hand.

“I love these. I eat them all the time,” Jongin smiles down at Sonny the mascot. “I think you’ll really like these.” 

Kyungsoo thinks he feels Jongin’s grip on his hand tighten the slightest bit and freaks out a little. He pulls his hand out of Jongin’s hold and pretends he had a scratch on his face then casually rests it on his hip. But then puts it back down after realizing how unnatural it looks. “Y-you eat this junk too?” Kyungsoo clears his throat after his stupid stutter. He’s too old for this. He shouldn’t be getting all worked up over a handhold. And an odd one at that. A chocolate cereal handhold. Kyungsoo wipes his nose in an attempt to act more casual. He suddenly feels fidgety. He keeps changing which foot to place all his weight on and it’s hard to play it cool when his face feels so warm. He hopes it’s not obvious he’s blushing and that his face being warm is the extend of everything he’s feeling.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” The tall, messy haired man tilts his head slightly, his friendly smile still on his face. He hands the box back to the shorter and runs his hands through his hair to fix it from it going into his eyes. His hair flops back down into face and smiles at his failed attempt.

“I just thought you wouldn’t eat them because you look so…” Kyungsoo looks the man up and down and has to physically stop himself from biting his bottom lip and suppress his butterflies. “Fit.”

Jongin chuckles endearingly. “I don’t believe in diets. I just eat whatever I feel like.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Without even thinking, he does what he’s been wanting to do since the very beginning of this conversation and places his hand on Jongin’s abdomen. This lucky son of a bitch. It must be the gym membership that makes him have a metabolism of steel. His stomach is rock hard. Wow, He should really work out more. Not that he’s fat or anything, he could just look much better. “You eat anything you want? You can eat a whole bunch of fatty, greasy foods and still have a body like this?” He moves his hand up and down his stomach.

Jongin smiles and averts his gaze for a second, acting as if this happens often. He chuckles, his teeth grazing his bottom lip and he looks back and rests his hand onto Kyungsoo’s.

The smaller man whips his hand away from the sudden touch, only just now realizing what he's doing and looks down. This is stupid. So stupid. How can one man make him feel so shy like this? Usually he looks scary and unapproachable but for some reason this man doesn’t seem to care and it’s really messing up his tempo. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you out of nowhere like that.” He rubs his arm with his free hand.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Jongin takes the shorter’s hand places it back on his body and leaves it there. 

“I-- Umm…” Kyungsoo hesitantly removes his hand. “Sorry…” What is this? Has Jongin been flirting this whole time? This is the first time they’ve ever had a conversation that’s lasted longer than a minute so it’s hard to tell. He also doesn’t have much experience in the flirting world either due to his harsh appearance, so that also doesn’t really help. 

“Sorry, if I made things awkward by doing that,” Jongin looks down with an awkward smile. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak. He wants to say it’s all okay. But Jongin begins to speak at the same time.

“You can go first,” the shorter says awkwardly.

“Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Uh, well…” Jongin looks down and gives a small smile toward the floor then looks back up to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. He lets out a puff of air in the form of a light chuckle as he tries to find the words to say. “I actually came over here for a reason other than just saying hi." He begins, "I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now actually... And honestly, you didn’t seem too receptive to the way I was going at it,” Jongin smiles awkwardly.

“Oh? Really?” Kyungsoo chimes in before Jongin can even finish. This man, trying to get his attention, an overly average looking man? Wow what? This has to be a prank or something.

“Yes, I have,” Jongin laughs. “Okay, it’s actually good news you haven’t noticed because this means I still have a chance.”

Kyungsoo stares at him confused. “A chance?” His heart begins to pound. He suddenly feels a nervousness out of nowhere, but why? He shouldn’t be getting butterflies right now since Jongin hasn’t even said anything yet. 

“Yeah, I tried to create an opportunity to speak with you that day in the elevator by brushing our hands together. I was hoping you’d say something about it and that I could use it as an excuse to talk to you, but you didn’t even seem to notice. I was a bit scared that day to say anything so I tried to make an excuse to start a conversation and ease into it. But I ended up not saying anything at all in there.”

Kyungsoo’s heart flip flops. He did it on purpose? He accidentally lets a small smile slip out. And here he thought it was only an accident. Was his deodorant also on purpose? Because he smelled just as good then as he does now.

“For a while, I was beginning to think you weren’t interested in talking to me and that you were only being polite whenever I said hi,” Jongin adds, “until later I realized that you just have a harsh face-- I-- Uh, I mean,” Jongin winces at himself, trying to catch his words a little too late. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I just-- I’ve just noticed that--”

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo chuckles, “I know how my gaze looks. I have astigmatism so I end up glaring if I don’t have my glasses on. I’m sorry if I'm glaring now.” On his way out tonight he didn’t even think about his glasses. He was only expecting a quick trip here and back and he figured all of the cereal would be close enough for him to see anyway. But if he knew Jongin was going to be here, he would’ve definitely brought them so he wouldn’t make him feel so uncomfortable. 

Jongin smiles apologetically and continues, “So, I realized I should just be direct instead of playing around any longer,” Jongin pauses and takes a deep breath to calm himself and it’s genuinely adorable. A man like him feeling shy is just the most pure, genuine thing ever. Especially if the guy he’s asking out isn’t even as good looking by comparison. “So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you go out with me?” the man raises an unsure eyebrow at the end of his question. 

Kyungsoo stands there in shock. He somehow got this man interested in him, but how? Most of the time when they saw each other he had a sleepy face and his hair was a mess since he usually had just woken up and hadn’t showered yet and was wearing his pajamas much like right now. Nothing particularly intriguing about it so it’s a bit hard to believe.

Jongin sees Kyungsoo’s confusion and decides to say more. “Sorry, I just thought you were really cute and you seem really amazing to be around and to get to know and also like the first person not to try and get close to me because of how I look and I really appreciate that,” Jongin rubs the back of his neck shyly as he waits for a response.

Kyungsoo feels shy because it’s Jongin who’s saying it but also annoyed because he hates the word “cute.” “Me? Cute? No no. I hate the word--”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Handsome then. You look really handsome with your hair all messy like this.” The tall man lifts his hand and fingers the shorter’s messy black hair, which he also didn’t think about fixing before coming out this morning.

“I should be saying that about you--” Kyungsoo stops his sentence and tenses up. He was just praised for not saying stuff about Jongin’s appearance and now he lets it slip out. Well, at least him touching his abs earlier could’ve been read as him checking to see if Jongin had any body fat, not him just wanting to feel his abs.

Jongin smiles and runs his hand through his messy hair once again, the motion still not fixing it in the slightest as it flops back down in the same messy way. “Thank you very much,” he chuckles.

The shorter feels his body loosen up after hearing the other laugh and lets out a sigh of relief. Jongin didn’t seem to mind the compliment thankfully. 

“I think you look much better though,” the model of a man slips in with a sly smile, not even giving one thought to what it would do to Kyungsoo’s soul. 

All he wanted was to get some cereal and now he’s being hit on by the most attractive man in the world. What did he do to deserve this wonderful circumstance?

Kyungsoo stands there, frazzled by Jongin’s sudden attack on his emotions. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t find himself ugly by any means, he just isn’t as beautiful as the man standing before him in his opinion. ‘Cause, how could he be? This man is a literal Greek god with a chiseled everything, while he has… Well, love handles. 

The more Kyungsoo tries to think of a response, the more shy he becomes. His cheeks begin to heat up and he hopes the sensation isn’t visible. “But you’re like really fit and handsome…” Is all he can manage to say in a quieter voice than before.

“What? Your body looks really good too!” Jongin steps closer and almost trips over Kyungsoo’s foot. He rests his hand above Kyungsoo’s head on the shelf above to stabilize himself and continues to do what he stepped forward to do and feels his side and stomach just as Kyungsoo did to him.

The small man feels like receding into himself from the funny sensation on his abdomen and because this tall man is very near again. He can’t bring himself to look up and face Jongin like he did before. He’s just too close. Instead, he glances up to gauge what the other is doing and turns his head away to look down the aisle. He doesn’t know what to do about this situation.

Jongin removes his hand from Kyungsoo and instead uses that hand to gently turn the shorter’s face towards his. “You never answered my question.”

What is this? Some shojo manga? This is like some high school girls wet dream but he can't help but to just stare into the taller’s eyes. Within this moment, as he gazes into the pretty dark brown of the other man’s gaze, he realizes why would would be appealing to be pinned against a wall without being able to leave. Jongin’s gaze is a kind type of stern and it’s really hot. It’s taking a bunch of brainpower to behave and not take advantage of this moment and kiss him. Jongin’s supple, plump, pink lips are right there and basically begging to be kissed. He could stay like this forever but he knows he has to respond and them being this close is really making it difficult. He can barely think any coherent thoughts like this, it’s all jumbling and stuttery. It’s making him nervous to speak. Jongin is like everyone’s dream boyfriend, including his own, and here he is about to accept his confession. 

Kyungsoo finds the courage somewhere and opens his mouth to speak after a few moments. No way is he going to deny this man.That would just be stupid. He needs to say yes now before he accidentally waits too long and ruins this moment. “No way am I--” Kyungsoo pauses. Did he just accidentally say what he was thinking instead of actually accepting? Shit. This can’t be real. This isn’t happening.

Jongin’s face visibly reddens and saddens. He removes his arm from above Kyungsoo’s head and takes a few steps back. “I’m so sorry.” The taller attempts to cover his face to hide his embarrassment by holding his hands on his mouth. “I’m so sorry for doing that-- I mean, I’m sorry even if you did say yes. That was really dumb of me...” He rubs his face all flustered. “Ah, I’m so sorry for being stupid.” The model does a quick, shallow bow before saying sorry one more time and attempting to make himself scarce from the area.

Kyungsoo panics as he watches Jongin walk away. He has to make this right. He won’t be able to look Jongin in the eyes ever again if he doesn’t correct this misunderstanding. He also won't be able to look at himself for accidentally messing up this great moment.

He takes a few quick, long strides to catch up with the other and grabs his wrist to turn the man in his direction. Everything is going so quick that he doesn’t have time to plan what to do or say so he just goes along with what’s happening before him. All he can feel is anxiousness and uncertainty as he pulls the taller man close to his body. And within that moment he lets that movement decide what to do next and without even thinking, Kyungsoo pulls the other down into a sweet kiss, his hand landing on Jongin’s cheek and splitting into a V shape to accommodate for the other’s ear. He deepens it and leans in more before waiting for Jongin to even reciprocate the gesture and pulls away before the other man even has the chance to. 

Kyungsoo averts his gaze downward with red cheeks and shock on his face. Did he really just do that? Did he really just kiss him out of nowhere? Never in a million years would he think something like this would happen. He never thought he’d feel shy and kiss a man out of nowhere, especially before they were even dating. The shorter man takes in a deep breath to recompose himself and immediately goes to apologize. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know where that came from. I--Um… All I wanted-- Well, meant to say was... I only wanted to let you know I accidentally misspoke. Earlier.” He feels his cheeks get even warmer after admitting his mistake. At no point in his life has he never felt so embarrassed and shy but here he is. Before he met Jongin he’s always felt confident and chill about who he likes but this guy is different for some reason. He doesn’t hate it, but it is an odd change in pace, that’s for sure.

The tall man’s lips crack into a huge grin and he begins laughing.

Kyungsoo looks up to see the other’s smiling face. His cheeks are coated in a light pink color, it isn't clear if it’s from what happened a second ago or if it’s from the amount of pressure he’s applying to try and hold back the laughter. It’s very endearing but why is he laughing? Kyungsoo didn’t find this situation very laughable at all. In fact, it’s quite distressing.

Jongin calms himself down after a moment, “I’m sorry for laughing so suddenly,” he says as he wipes away a tear. “It’s just that… I was overcome with so much emotion I just had to laugh. I know you don’t like this word, but you were just so cute.” 

The shorter feels an unexpected flutter in his stomach. Did he just like being called cute by Jongin? He knows he was called cute earlier but for some reason it didn’t have this same effect. He knows he hates being described this way by anyone else, but by Jongin? It just feels different coming from him. A good different. An unexpected different. Kyungsoo gives a small smile and rests his hand on his neck as he has no idea what to do with hands right now. Or the rest of himself for that matter.

The tall man chuckles a little at Kyungsoo’s cute reaction. “Here, hand me your phone,” he says as he extends his hand.

Without question, Kyungsoo takes out the device and hands it over curiously. 

With a smile, the taller accepts it and immediately turns on the screen and starts typing on it. After a minute he hands it back. “It’s really late and I have work in the morning and so I should probably go now before it hits five AM,” he says with a laugh. “I just gave you my phone number though, so call me whenever you ever want a cereal buddy,” he smiles and gestures to the Cocoa Puffs still in the smaller man’s hand, “I'd love to have some with you sometime.”

Kyungsoo nods with a smile on his face as he accepts his phone back, “Okay sure, I'll hit you up sometime then,” he says staring at the gadget in his hand.

“Perfect. Well, I’ll be off then.” The tall man gives a friendly wink begins to head off, looking behind his shoulder with a huge grin as he exits the store.

Kyungsoo feels giddy as he holds his phone in his hand. He really has Jongin’s phone number. He tucks the cereal box under his arm and turns on his screen to check out the new contact to just bask in the fact he even has it. He stares at the new name “that hot guy from your building” and laughs a little to himself. With a smile, he changes it to something he deems much better and less wordy, “Jongin <3”. 

Kyungsoo shoves his phone back into his pocket and walks over to the cashier to purchase his one box of cereal and begins his journey back to his apartment. As he enters through the door he feels excitement just thinking about the days to come with Jongin and can’t wait to even begin. He opens his cabinet and places the box right in front of his old Lucky Charms and makes his way to bed. 

The moment Kyungsoo’s head touches the pillow, Jongin reappears and won’t leave his mind much like earlier. It’s so weird to him that all of this happened because he wanted to eat cereal. He’s so ecstatic that Jongin ended liking him too it makes him all giddy inside.

He’s overcome with so much emotion he stirs and kicks his legs much like a high school girl and rolls onto his back, completely wide awake and with no sleep in sight. 

He sighs. He needs a bowl of cereal. He gets up and opens his kitchen cabinet to see his brand new box of Cocoa Puffs and smiles as he grabs it. 

He stands there thinking to himself as he looks at his bowl and milk jug and decides to open his phone.

_[Kyungsoo]:_  
_4:56 AM_

_Hey it’s me. I couldn’t sleep. I was wondering if you’d like to have some cereal with me?_

_[Jongin <3]:_  
_4:56 AM_

_I can’t either. I thought you’d never ask_


End file.
